f_is_for_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bob Pogo
"I'm not a stander, Frank." - Bob to Frank Robert "Bob Pogo" Pogrohovich is a recurring and main character in F is for Family. He is Frank's obese boss at the airport who has to ride on a mobility scooter to move. However, he later loses some weight after being trapped in his car for 17 hours and now moves on feet from the start of season 2. He is voiced by David Koechner. Personality Bob Pogo is an angry, volatile, extremely overweight man who is shown to have little respect for his employees, though he formed some sort of respect towards Frank after he was promoted to manager. He often struggles to move or breathe, and is a heavy smoker. His greatest joy in life seems to come from eating. He refers to the baggage handlers as "donkeys", leaves angry messages on Frank's answering machine and tactlessly fired Frank on Christmas Eve. Although he was instructed to do this by Dunbarton, he did enjoy rubbing it in Frank's face. This caused Frank to lock him inside his car, dropping his keys at his feet where he couldn't reach. We later find out that Pogo was trapped for hours and had to soil himself to stay warm. He was eventually rescued, being pulled out of the car by the jaws of life in front of his sons. This incident also caused frostbite on his fingers, and the whole thing led to him trying to lose weight. He manages to lose enough so that he no longer needs his scooter to get around, but his diet is incredibly hard for him to stick to. In the past, it seems that Bob was much nicer and had a friendship with Frank. He was much thinner despite still possessing similar eating habits. It would seem that as he aged, his metabolism caught up with him. He encourages Frank's dream of being a pilot, and talks about his own dream of having an office job with his own desk and a chair with wheels. Health Issues Bob's unhealthy lifestyle has lead to numerous health issues, most notably would be his unhealthy weight. He has mentioned that he has had three heart attacks and getting stuck inside a tub three times in his life. He also suffers from kidney stones thanks to his crash dieting attempt to lose weight. An unrelated birth defect was that he had a nipple on the inside of his cheek, though he has since had it surgically removed. Pogo has high blood pressure, and mentions having low blood sugar at one point when going a while without eating, indicating he could also have diabetes. Episode Appearances * The Bleedin' in Sweden * Saturday, Bloody Saturday * F is for Halloween * Bill Murphy's Day Off * O Holy Moly Night * Heavy Sledding * A Girl Named Sue * The Liar's Club * Night Shift * Breaking Bill * This Is Not Good * Fight Night * F Is For Fixing It * Landing The Plane * Are You Ready For The Summer? * The Stinger * Battle Of The Sexes * Punch Drunk * It's In His Blood * Bill Murphy's Night Off Quotes * "Dunbarton gave your job to his shit for brains nephew Scoop." * "God is a Negro?" Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mohican Airways Category:Smokers Category:Voiced by David Koechner Category:Adults Category:Main Characters